


all night long

by ElasticElla



Series: If Not, Winter [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: The moment Lacey gets her memories back, she heads to The Rabbit Hole.





	all night long

The moment Lacey gets her memories back, she heads to The Rabbit Hole. She knows it’s too early for Ruby to show, but she doesn’t want to take any chances, and isn’t really in the mood for another one of Granny’s disapproving looks or talks. She misses Red who doesn’t walk on eggshells around her, and she knows the best place for that is beyond the white rabbit’s hat. Last minute she changes her jeans to the white hot pants that she knows Ruby likes, and winks at her reflection. 

She could catch anything, even a wolf, in this outfit.


End file.
